Drama
Drama, also known as controversy, is when two or more users get fed up with each other and start a huge fight on the internet. In Commentaries Drama is commonplace in commentaries. It can occur when a target does not like a video that a commentator makes on them, and gets really annoyed with them. Sometimes, a user can be commentated on numerous times to the point where they become infamous for how often they are commentated on. These people are known as bandwagons (AKA. dead horses and dead topics). If a bandwagon gets fed up with how many commentaries are made on them, they could potentially start rioting and causing more drama, sometimes getting to the point where they call out the entire commentary community. Pre-2016 Drama Black Buster Critic Drama PLEASE FILL IN 2016 Drama The Street Harassment Drama Main article: The Street Harassment Bandwagon In 2016, SuperFunnyBros made a commentary on a video from 2014 regarding street harassment. That led to a huge commentary chain that lasted until 2018. [[The Joshua Tree|''The Joshua Tree]] The Joshua Tree is the longest and most infamous commentary chain in the community. 'SkeletonNation/Blaze of Arcana/Obscurian' SkeletonNation has been the subject of a lot of drama in the community, mostly surrounding his insufferable behavior. His first drama was with SeriousGamer33, where the two would make commentary after commentary on each other as both involved had problems with each other's content. [[Doodletones|Doodletones]]' VS Just a Robot' Around the summer of 2016, Just a robot made a response to a video about the top ten pokemon that could destroy the world. Doodletones responds to the video, which was dislike bombed by jar fans but also had some fans agreeing with her. Just a robot then responds to doodle's video, and while it was liked by his fans, some commentary channels disagreed with him and ended up making multiple responses to JAR's video and making him a bandwagon. Just A Robot then responds to everyone criticizing him in a video called "Damn Doodletones.Back At It Again With Shitty Commentaries" 'Michael Schomer Vs. Cartoon Fight Club' Please fill in. 2017 Drama [[MegaDoopTV|MegaDoopTV]]' and the CC Wiki' On November 28, 2017, MegaDoopTV and his fans started vandalizing his CC Wiki page out of hatred for the commentary community, causing several users to block him repeatedly, and his article to get protected (though it was taken down a few times). The reason MegaDoop did it is because he wasn't happy about the page being there, and wanted it taken down from the site. 2018 Drama [[DAN STEIN|DAN STEIN]]' VS Halofan HP00' and DAN STEIN, as documented by Blazing Larvesta.]] On April 23rd 2018, Dan Stein uploaded a commentary on Mickeyviews, which Halofan made a video on a few days later. Dan then proceeded to make a commentary on Halofan's video. The two had their back and forth until Doodletones did a commentary on Halofan and Dan's most recent videos in the chain. Halofan made a response to that video, which Nicholas E Miranda and Blazing Larvesta made commentaries on (the former of which being part of a back and forth between the two that resulted in over 100 videos made on each other from both sides). Sean S had also done a commentary on one of Dan’s videos, which got a response from Nicholas E Miranda. This got a response from Halofan, escalating into part of the back and forth between the two mentioned above. Months later, Dan made a commentary on Dillin Thomas, which Halofan made a video on, which resulted in the two of them making movie length videos on each other. While the situation does not appear to have an official name, Blazing Larvesta has personally dubbed the conflict “The HaloDan Wars”. [[Dwebly|Dwebly]] The main root of this drama involves Keyblade Master's second video on Dwebly. Dwebly (then known as Lucas C) proceeded to make a response video to that which was privatized a few hours after the video's release, but was later unlisted. Lucas would then go on to be upset about Key's second video on him for a few months, which ended up causing a lot of people to grow aggravated towards him. On a commentary Bowserdude X did on Keyblade Master, Jonah Smith commented that Dwebly would get “salty” at Keyblade again, to which Dwebly responded to, resulting in backlash from Jonah, Azelf101, and Pcuspard about his immaturity. Dwebly took the situation to some Discord servers, where other users had called him out on his bad behavior, however, Dwebly continued to fight back against them, eventually resulting in him being kicked out and blacklisted from those servers. This would eventually lead Dwebly to make two videos about the situation he was in, criticizing Azelf101 and Vii Omega for not agreeing with his ideologies. His videos got tons of backlash, and were commentated on by several other people. 2019 Drama [[Lunaticthegame|Lunaticthegame]]' VS Database Productions' In December of 2018, commentator LunaticTheGame made a commentary (Known as "None of you understand sh*t, now shut up) on a Youtuber named MemeFrog29 and his friend Database Productions. Almost immediately after the videos release, Database Productions made a response video to Lunatic. Lunatic made a comment on the video calling it "The best Christmas gift I've gotten today", which led to Database and Lunatic (as well as a few others) having a back and forth in his comment section. In the same comment thread, Database eventually offered to talk over their issues on Discord in private which they did. Here, Database admitted the flaws with his response video and said he disowned the concept of the video. He however, still allowed Lunatic to cover the video which he admitted he could potentially do. In the middle of January of 2019, Database Productions and MemeFrog began raiding Tomi。chr's public Discord server for unknown reasons. This led to Lunatic continuing production of his Database commentary which he announced on January 11th, 2019. Afterwards, the raiding would continue every now and then. On January 20th 2019, someone named WanderingKirito27 made a commentary on Keyblade Master which the next day, Lunatic would cover. Afterwards, Database Productions released a video completely leaking Lunatics script on him (which he'd found in Tomi's server). Three days later, Lunatic made a video calling out Database for making himself look like a victim in the description of his video on him. After the videos public release, Database would raid Tomi's sever several more times (as well as Obscurianishere's), leak Lunatics script once more, a video making fun of Lunatic as well as a diss track. Later on, he made a video apologizing to Tomi, at the same time saying he refuses to apologize to Lunatic. In the comment section, Lunatic offered to talk about Database's problems in DMs once more which they once again did. On February 15th 2019, they seemingly buried the hatchet. [[The Cloud Palace|The Cloud Palace]] VS [[TheCamProject|TheCamProject'']] A group of cloud palace members made a commentary on a video from the cam project. While the video itself was considered bad. The main drama from the video was that a few seconds in, there was an underscored private part of the undertale character muffet. This received mass negativity from both pro and anti commentators and several people have made twitter and video rants discussing the issue. The whole situation got to a point where one of members who was in that video got traumatized to the point where even mentioning it gives them a giant anxiety spike. Category:Terms